


I Got His Back

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [82]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Could you write one where Carl is surprisingly protective of Ian and threatens Mickey? Thanks! Love your stuff! ❤️</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got His Back

Mickey sat at the Gallagher's kitchen table eating his breakfast, pancakes that Ian had made before going out for a run. Carl walked down the stairs, eyeing Mickey warily as he sat down opposite him. Mickey looked up once and then back to his food.

Carl kept staring, sizing him up and trying to figure him out. After a while Mickey noticed Carl's cautious looks and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yo pintsize, why you still starin'?" he asked and Carl just tilted his head.

"You ever steal a car?" he asked.

Mickey shrugged, "once or twice maybe."

Carl narrowed his eyes a little, "how old are you?"

"Used to be in Lip's year at school," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile.

"You ever have to burn your blood-soaked clothes in the back yard?"

Mickey thought about it for a moment, "Not that I can remember, caught a tooth after punchin' a guy once, that count?"

Carl folded his arms, "Mickey your real name?"

"Yes Mickey's my real name, the fuck is with the third degree man?" he asked, putting down his fork and staring over at the younger Gallagher. 

Carl stood up, walking over with a stoic face. He ran his fingers across the top of the chairs as he did, coming to stand by Mickey.

"What, what is it?" Mickey asked.

"Ian's my brother," he began.

"No shit," Mickey said, a look of confusion building on his face.

"I got his back," he said. "Gotta make sure you're not gonna bail."

"You got his back huh?" Carl nodded and Mickey smiled a little. "So is this you threatenin' me?"

Carl put his hand into his pocket and when he pulled it back out he had his his knuckles wrapped in a small chain. Mickey's eyes widened and he nodded, a little impressed.

"What you got there, knuckle-dusters?" he asked and Carl gave him one slow nod. "I hear you man, don't fuck up. I threatened my fare share of Mandy's ex-douchebags. I ain't gonna do nothin' to hurt your brother. I ain't bailing."

"Heard that before," Carl said. "Didn't Ian leave because o' you?"

Mickey sighed, "Neither of us are going anywhere, cross my heart alright? Just, put the chains away. We cool?"

Carl looked him up and down again before putting the chains back in his pocket and holding his hand out for Mickey to shake. He took it and Carl finally cracked a smile.

It was that moment that Ian walked back in, still puffing from his run. He looked at the two of them and paused, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Ian," Carl said, walking past the two of them to go upstairs.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Ian asked.

"I just got the 'I'll fuck _you_ up if you _fuck_ up' talk from your brother," Mickey said with a grin. "You know that kid's packin' chains right?"

Ian just smiled and shrugged, "Better than ninja stars."

He walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water and Mickey got up to follow him in. He slipped a hand around Ian's waist and turned him so they were facing one another.

"Promised neither of us were gonna run this time," he said.

"Well you better keep that promise or he _will_ get out those ninja stars. Not even kidding," Ian chuckled.

"Yeah well neither was I," Mickey said with a smile.

Ian leant down to steal a kiss and Mickey put his fingertips against his chin, closing his eyes as he enjoyed their embrace. They pulled back and Ian was giving him this smitten look that had Mickey playfully shaking his head.

Carl came back downstairs, backpack over his shoulder and looked over at Ian and Mickey in the kitchen. Mickey gave him a nod that Carl returned, a big smile on his face as he headed out the door.

"What is it with you Gallaghers?" Mickey asked.

"Gotta have each other's backs right?" Ian smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Mickey said, silencing both of them with a kiss that seemed to last all day.


End file.
